


Then and Now

by gillovnygirl



Category: The X-Files RPF, gillovny-fandom
Genre: F/M, Gillovny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnygirl/pseuds/gillovnygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time that Gillian didn't think David would break up with her and one time that she did. Set in 1997 and in 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

March 1997

 

Lately, they had been spending the free time they had together. Sometimes, when they had more than two days off, they went on some mini vacations. But this weekend, Mitch and Chris decided to plan a men trip and invited David and some other friends. He didn't want to go but he was always canceling on them so he made the effort and went anyway. 

She was asleep on the couch when the front door was slammed making her shudder. "You scared the fuck out of me, David. Couldn't you have been less noisy?" She asked irritated.

He didn't answer and went straight to the bedroom. He picked a small backpack he had there and began to fill it with the pieces of clothing and belongings he had left there for when he spends the night.

She followed him to the bedroom. Still sleepy, Gillian thought that he was unpacking. "What's wrong, David? You didn't like the trip?". She stroked his hair until she understood what he was doing. "David ... what's going on?"

He got up and crossed his arms, talking enraged. "You really don't know what you have done?"

 

She got up as well, looking at his almost empty drawer. "What I've done? What do you mean?" She tried to approach him but he went to the bathroom, picking his toothbrush to put it on the bag. She followed him. When he tried to leave the bathroom, she stood in the doorway, blocking his exit. 

"You told everyone about us." He said pushing her arm out of the way without hurting her. He would never hurt her, at least not phisically.

She followed him once more. "What the fuck? What do you mean?"

They were both standing next to the bed. "Gillian, come on. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Chris and Mitch asked me abo..." She interrupted him, finally understanding why he was upset.

She sighed. "Chris had asked me if there was something going on between us, several times after the Globes, and I avoided his question but this time I had to answer him, David ...for fuck's sake... we all work together."

"Gillian, we both agreed we wouldn't tell anybody! This can cost us our jobs!"

Tears began to form in her eyes but she looked up, took a deep breath and they went away. "Bullshit, bullshit, David! Chris respects us ...he wouldn't do the show without us...He have said it before. You just want an excuse to sleep around."

"In what world do you think we live in, Gillian?"

"Fuck off," she yelled, slamming the door. He ran after her and grabbed her wrist. "Do you really think I don't like you?"

"You like women let's put it that way."

He pulled her against him squeezing her ass at the same time that he sucked on her neck. Gillian undid his pants and David removed her bra. She pulled his head to hers and kissed him hungrily, sucking on his bottom lip. Before she knew it, he was pinning her to the wall. She immediately parted her thighs to grant him better access. Her hands went to scratch his back and her legs surrounding him. He slided one finger under her panties and she moaned at the feel of his fingers moving across her pussy. And then he slide two fingers inside her and started fucking her with them until she came in his hand.

 

"Turn around". He said, helping her doing what he had asked.  
He put her hands up against the wall and she made the effort to stand in her feet as her legs were weak from the orgasm she'd just had. He started fucking her from behind with one hand leaving sweat marks on the wall and the other one on her breasts. He spilled himself inside her and after a few more thrusts she came again this time harder and faster.

She crashed on the bed behind her and David started dressing himself, stil trying to catch his breath. "Fuck". She said, wiping the sweat off her face with the back of her hand. She licked her salty lips when she saw his bare ass moving in the room. "Lay down here with me."

"I can't. I have to go." He said, still collecting his clothes from the floor, never looking her in the eyes.

"You have to go? It's late, David..."

"Look...Gillian. We're not going to do this anymore....I am not going to do this anymore. I told you..." He was now fully dressed and went to pick the last piece of clothes he had in her bedroom.

"You're not going to take that. It's mine." Gillian quickly felt humiliated and vulnerable by being bare in front of him and pulled the blankets over her body

"Since when do you care about basketball, Gillian?! For fuck's sake."

"You told me I could sleep in it. It's mine now"

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll see you around, Gillian..."

"Get out." She said dryly as if her heart hadn't been broken at that exact moment.

 

***

 

march 2014

 

His phone vibrated making him stop what he was doing, trying to cook something edible. He wiped his hands on a cloth that was near the sink and picked the phone that was on the kitchen table. He had received two text messages from his agent.

(12: 34: Gillian on HuffPost Live.)

(12: 39: I figure you and Gillian are planing to come out soon? If so, my people need to start working on some things.)

He didn't understand what had happened. He and Gillian wouldn't make their relationship, or whatever they had between them, public, at least not that soon. He decided to give his agent a call so she'd clarify him about the whole situation.

 

She got out of the shower and was starting to get ready to the dinner they would have in the hotel when her phone beeped.

(6:07: Forget dinner. We need to talk, G. I'll be there in 20.)

She felt sick of her stomach reading his text. What was so important that they had to forget dinner? He seemed upset so she decided not to text him back or call him. She would just wait for him to arrive. 

Instead of dressing the black lace dress she had picked for the evening, Gillian decided to put on a pair of leggings, some lacy underwear and her favourite nightshirt... his Bricklayer's jersey.

She paced back and forth, brushing her freshly washed hair for 15 minutes until she heard a knock on the door followed by a "It's me". She took a deep breath, tied her still wet her in a messy ponytail and opened the door, letting him in.

When he got in the room without even chastely kiss her she realized that he was definately upset. He sat on the edge of the bed, eyes fixed on her bag, remembering she would be going home soon.

"You're not going to speak?" She redid the ponytail because her hair had loosened itself. "Is this about what I said today...about us?"

"What else could it be about?"

"I'm sorry. I denied it but.."

"You denied it? Gillian! "There's more than an attraction" what the hell was that? You were laughing ...it wasn't a denial. Everyone will be talking about this tomorrow, you know that, right?" He said showing the irritation in his voice. He was no longer sitting down.

"I tried, David. You think it's so easy. They have never asked you... about me. They just ask me, so of course I'll be the one to fuck it up" She leaned on the wall trying really hard not to cry.

"This is bad...I think we should..." He sat on the bed again.

She couldn't control the tears from falling down her face. She slid slowly down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. She loosened her hair and covered her face with her hands so he wouldn't see her cry. "You're leaving me again, aren't you?"

 

His heart started aching when he heard those words. How could she think he'd leave her? He was madly in love with her! She had been his rock for the past 7 years. She was his best friend, the one who he was confortable to confess everything... just not confortale enough to confess how he truly felt about her. Why would he leave her? She should be the one leaving him...he didn't deserve her...after all he'd done to her...he wasn't worth it...he wasn't worth it cause he made her cry when he had promised he wouldn't do it again.

"Oh baby." He sat down next to her, brushed her hair out of her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb. She didn't dare to look at him. He put his arm around her and pulled her into him. 

She hid her face in the space between his neck and shoulder. She started sobbing. "I feel ridiculous. I can't stop crying. This isn't me."  
"Shhhh. It's okay. It's only me, Gilly. It's only me." He kissed her forehead while he was rocking her, until she finally relaxed and stopped crying. 

She freed herself from his arms to look into his eyes. He felt guilty for the sadness he saw in them. She had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen and, now the sparkle they used to have when she looked at him wasn't there anymore. He held her hand lacing their fingers together. "I'm not leaving you Gillian! I'm sorry if I made you think that. I...um...this is hard for me...I I'm...I'm in love with you...fuck!!! I said it." He snickered.

She opened her mouth slightly shocked and then she squeezed his hand and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know...I don't wanna think about it now. It made you cry!!!" He wanted to make her laugh but she didn't. Too soon.

 

"Let's do something else then." She raised one eyebrow and smirked.

 

Both standing up, he slipped his fingers inside the jersey she was wearing, tracing her forms and making her have goosebumps all over her skin. She lifted her arms so he could take it off. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, taking his time to kiss her neck, her collarbones and then giving all the deserved attention to her breasts, pinching her nipples trough the lace of her bra.

"You dressed up just to come here and stay in my room all night. Why?" She asked him, already unbuttoning his shirt.

"I wanted to look good for my girlfriend." He went back to kissing her neck.

"You wanted to look good for me? You came here to argue with me! Wait...have you just called me your girlfriend, David William Duchovny? Am I your girlfriend now? " She linked her hands behind his neck

He chuckled when Gillian called him by his full name. "Don't you want to be my girlfriend?"

"No, it's not that....I do. I'm just afraid you're doing this cause you feel like you have to." The tone of her voice was serious now.

"Gillian. Stop overthinking. It's not like that. I told you that I'm in love with you and I am. But you didn't say it back. I should be the one with doubts." He held her hand, caressing her palm with his thumb, showing her he was just trying to reassure her, not demanding something.  
"Don't you already know? I'm in love with you." She said in a small voice but looking into his eyes.

David took off his already unbuttoned shirt, picked her up and took her to bed. She laid back and stood still contemplating his manly figures while he undressed himself.

Just in his boxers he kneeled on top of her, one leg to each side. She took off her bra, finally exposing those beutiful breasts he had been thinking about licking all day. He spread wet kisses from her neck to her collarbones, leaving a trail of saliva on her skin. Then he began to suck her right nipple while he pinched the left one. She moaned and grabbed his hair as if she wanted him to put the whole breast in his mouth.

He let go of her boob, instants later, and began to lick his way down her tummy. He licked the smooth skin above her pussy, making her spread her legs. Then he kissed her inner thigh and she spread her legs a little more parting her already moist lips. With just the tip of his tongue he licked her, from the bottom up to her clit. And when she groaned, he stopped, so she lifted her head from the pillow to look at him. He smirked. "Omg! Stop teasing, David. You must want me dea..." She didn't finish talking as his tongue was back again where she needed it the most. He sucked on her lips, pulling on them gently. She felt him placing his hands on either side of her pussy. With his thumbs, he spread her lips and then pushed his tongue into her. She moaned and arched her back to push herself harder against his tongue, digging her fingers into the bed sheets. David slipped two fingers inside her and started to fuck her with those, while his tongue was moving rapidly around her clit . She could hear him gasping as her muscles contracted around his fingers. He withdrew them and licked her again making her come.

"Fuck. Oh fuck. You're so good at this." She said still recovering from her explosive orgasm.

"I need to be good at something, right?"

"Stop it." She slapped his arm. "I hate it when you start to despise yourself!" 

He gave her a small smile and slid his tongue into her mouth letting her taste herself on his tongue, which had turned her on even more.

She smiled seeing how aroused he already was, even if she hadn't touched him yet, and took off his boxers. She felt him take his cock in his hand and rub the head between her lips, teasing her one more time and looking hella proud about it. "Is this you punishing me for that interview?" She asked grabbing his dick and stroking him a few times.

"It may be." He crashed his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply as he entered her. While his cock slipped into her, she groaned and arched her back to meet his thrust. 

"Oh god. I've missed you." He said kissing the skin he could reach.

She wrapped her legs around him, holding him tight. "I've missed this so much. I've missed you." Moans and cries of pleasure escaped her. She felt her orgasm building in her and she pulled his head to hers so they'd kiss. He started pounding harder into her, making them both come. He crashed on top of her, kissed her sweaty neck and then laid down on his side of the bed

"I didn't mind having you on top of me." She said, not in a provocative way but in a sweet one instead.  
"Come here, blondie." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair.

She caressed his bicep and began to play with his chest hair. 

"I don't want you to have any doubts about us. I know we don't see eachother as much as we'd want to but... you're the only one. I've told you before and I am telling now. There's no one else, Gillian."

"Okay." She said in a lower voice and hugged him tighter.

 

 

A knock on the door scared them as they were almost falling asleep.

"Shit. It must be room service. I asked them to serve dinner at nine." She got out of bed, put on her leggins and the Bricklayer's jersey and he smiled to himself remembering one night 17 years ago when he had fought with her over that jersey, realizing now that it looked much better on her. It was hers now just like SHE was his.

"Yes. This is what I asked. Thank you. Good night" He heard her tell the hotel employee. He got up and dressed his boxers, never able to stop smiling realizing how lucky he was, to have her only to himself.


End file.
